fnaffandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Blog użytkownika:Na razie cenzuruje blog, ale jeśli BARDZO ALE TO BARDZO CHCECIE bym go przywrócił to piszta w komentarzach .-.
Cześć! Mam zamiar napisać pewne opowiadanie...' Jak sam tytuł mówi, będzie to o życiu w pizzeri i nie tylko. Mam zamiar również dać tu kilka fanowskich animatroników (oczywiście za zgodą autorów) '. Możecie dać nawet swoje, piszczie w komentarzach. PS: POZDROWIENIA DLA ZJARANEGO KENOBIEGO I SZAFOWICZA '''( ͡ ͡° ͡° ʖ ͡° ͡°) (dla niekumatych, Pilot znaczy wstęp) Pilot Zajadałem się pizzą z pieczarkami (GRZYYBKI XD) i szynką, była przepyszna... W tej restauracji rzeczywiście było coś niezwykłego. Nie chodzi tu o animatroniki, owszem były wspaniałe! Lecz o klimat tego miejsca... Był ze mną równierz kolega Alex, to on namówił moich rodziców by zarezerwowali tu miejsce w dzień dziecka. Alex bardzo lubił pewnego animatronika z broszury czy też reklam, był nim Catter the Cat, w skrócie CtCat (mówi się Kat Kat dla niekumatych >_>). Po prostu uwielbiał tego niebieskiego kota, niestety przez pewien wypadek, prawdopodobnie ze szczęką doszło do wycieku oleju, i odstawili CtCata do dziwnego magazynu. Dopiłem jeszcze sok i podszełem do sceny. -A ty nie idziesz? -Niezbytnio... nie ma CtCata... - No weź! Ale jest Chica i Bonnie! A zaraz z Freddym będziemy śpiewać do Marszu Torreadora! - No dobra... Wtedy podszedł do nas pan w żółtym stroju Freddiego, spojrzałem jeszcze na animatroniki które przestały grać i gapiły się na mężczyznę. Gapiły się też na niego inne dzieci w naszym wieku, jednego z nich znałem, był to Eddy. Niski i dosyć tęgi chłopczyk z piegami który uwielbiał Freddiego. -Witajcie dzieci! Ze względu na to iż dziś jest dzień dziecka, mamy dla was wszystkich wspaniałą niespodziankę! -SUPER!, EKSTRA, FANTASTYCZNIE - krzyczeliśmy wszyscy razem -Chodźcie za mną! Poszliśmy za panem w stroju, nawet Alex był nieco zainteresowany (i tu dowiecie się jak mam na imię xD) -Marcus, myślisz że dostaniemy te pluszaki z reklamy? -Szczerze Alex, to nie mam pojęcia. Wtedy mężczyzna zamknął drzwi i zdjął kostium, był ubrany na fioletowo i miał na sobie odznakę... Wyjął nóż i zażynał nas jak świnie. Najpierw Eddyego, następnie resztę i na końcu mnie i Alexa.... ... Po około 10 minutach poczułem znowu, że żyję. Jednak się przeraziłem, byłem wystraszony i sam w pokoju z Alexem, on przyglądał się z radością swojemu ulubieńcowi i dosłownie... wszedł w jego kostium. Alex uśmiechnął się i wskazał palcem na kostium za mną, był to jeż. Nie wiedziałem co powiedzieć, nie czułem się sobą ale Alex tylko jeszcze bardziej się uśmiechnął i wstał. Wtedy podszedłem do kostiumu i zrobiłem to samo co Alex. Nie wiem jak, ale ja.. znów czułem. Ze zgrozą dotykałem się po całej twarzy kostiumu białego jeża w którym teraz jestem i nie wierzyłem samemu sobie.Zrobiłem wielkie oczy i zdałem sobie sprawę że jestem w kostiumie. Alex pomógł mi wstać i wyszliśmy z magazynu. '''CDN 'Asymilacja' PO OKOŁO TRZECH MIESIĄCACH (Perspektywa Marcusa) ... Jak zwykle rozmawiałem z Alexem o tym kto nas zabił i szykowałem opaski dla występu Foxiego. Tym razem miała do nas dojść nowa ,,kandydatka'' do bawienia dzieci w pirackiej zatoczce. -Podobno jest to wilczyca, słyszałem rozmowę właściciela dochodzącą z biura. -Wilk nie wilk, Robert będzie miał lżej. Tak, Robert. Jedno z zamordowanych dzieci. Chyba najbardziej brutalnie skatowany przez PurpleGuya. Podobno Alex widział jak odcinał mu uszy a potem poderżnął gardło... Wracając, Robert uwielbiał Foxiego. Zaczeliśmy go nazywać ,,Lisiastym'' a z pomocą nowego animatronika napewno będzie mu się lepiej pracowało. -Dobra skończyłem, Alex mógłbyś zanieść te opaski za kurtynę Lisiastego? -Jasne, dawaj mi je tu - po czym włożył wszystkie opaski w pudełko i zaniósł do pirackiej zatoczki. Ja w tym czasie usłyszałem dźwięk ciężarówki. Podszedłem pod magazyn a tam stała... Wilczyca! -Dobra, oto pańskie zamówienie panie Freddy. (przecież właściciel pizzeri nadał misiowi swoje nazwisko nie? xD) -Dziekuje bardzo, proszę ją tu rozpakować. Właściciel nastepnie wpatrywał się w wilczycę po czym powiedział. -Wolf the Pirate... Myślę że na pewno będzie ci tu dobrze. - następnie przeniósł ją do pokoju Parts Servicie przy którym akurat byłem. Gdy właściciel odszedł, wszedłem do magazynu, Wolf sama się uruchomiła i powiedziała: -Kim jesteś? Spojrzałem się na wilczycę i powiedziałem -Mam na imię Marcus, cóż.... czy ty jesteś jakimś nadzwyczajnym animatronikiem? -Nie.... ja.. sama nie wiem czy uwierzysz ale ja tylko przejełam ciało Wolf... -Cóż, wszyscy tutaj przejeliśmy ciało jednego z animatroników. Czy ciebie też zabił pewien człowiek który ubiera się na fioletowo? -Z kąd wiesz? Przepraszam, w ogóle się nie przywitałam. Mam na imię Diana, miło cię poznać Marcus. W ten do pokoju Parts Service przyszedł Alex i powiedział: -Marcus musisz iść na scenę. -Zaraz przyjdę, oprowadź naszą nową koleżankę Dianę po pizzeri, ją też zabił PurpleGuy -Okej. Wtedy Diana poszła za Alexem a ja udałem się na scene śpiewać piosenki z dziećmi. (Perspektywa Alexa) Oprowadzałem wilczycę po naszej pizzeri, nie wydawała się być przerażona czy zagubiona, lecz pewna siebie. Wtedy Diana spojrzyła zza kurtyny jak foxy śpiewa o piratach. -Kto to? -To jest Robert, bardzo lubi foxiego dlatego wszedł w jego ciało. Możesz na niego mówić Lisiasty. Podobno to jemu masz pomagać w bawieniu dzieci. -Naprawdę? Więc to to jest ta pizzeria z animatronikami... -Tak. Nie martw się, przyzwyczaisz się do tego. Szczerze ci powiem, że jest tu bardzo fajnie, a w nocy zajadamy nawet pizze, choć bardzo rzadko bo przewody naszych ciał nie zawsze znoszą gorący ser. -Czujecie wogóle smak tej pizzy? -Owszem, mnie też to dziwi ale ważne że się tu nie nudzimy. Wtedy Diana chciała pójść na scenę. Próbowałem ją przekonać by wyszła jutro, ale ta uparcie upierała się przy swoim. -Marcus, jak mogłeś mnie w to wpakować.... Gdy Diana wyszła na scenę dzieci z zaciekawieniem się jej przyglądały. Zauważył ją nawet Marcus który podawał dzieciom babeczki. Robert z radością podał jej tekst piosenki i zaczeli śpiewać. Dzieci były bardzo wesołe, śpiewały i śpiewały. A gdy bawili się w piratów to Wolf wraz z nimi szukała skarbu. -No proszę, chyba już jej tu jest wesoło.... CDN Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach